Accidental Friendship
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Henry meets a girl named Danielle. About 15 years ago a baby was left in Storybrooke Maine. No one knew who she was or where she came from. She was just left abandoned in this town as a baby surprisingly though a lady decided to raise here that lady was Mary Margaret.- I don't own anything accept Danielle. Final Chapter is up! Sequel to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

About 15 years ago a baby was left in Storybrooke Maine. No one knew who she was or where she came from. She was just left abandoned in this town as a baby surprisingly though a lady decided to raise here that lady was Mary Margaret. Growing up in this town she new almost everyone except she really wasn't into making friends. When she turned 14 she started to venture more outside of just the area of her house.

She became best friends with a boy named Henry. The two were basically best friends even though Henry was 4 years younger. Their friendship started only 2 months before Henry went to go find Emma, it was funny they haven't met sooner. She ventured around town and found the castle 'Play structure'. 14 year old Danielle sat there alone.

"Hey your Mary Margaret's daughter right?" Henry said the girl looked  
up from reading her book.

"Um yeah I guess you could say that name is Danielle Blanchard"

"Mine is Henry Mills" They shook hands.

"Aren't you the mayor's son?" Danielle questioned the younger boy.

"Adopted but yes?" Henry didn't really care that was the truth most people knew it too.

"You're adopted?" she said shocked Henry looked at her.

"Yes my mother well..."

"I'm adopted too well I don't know if I really am adopted I haven't found any papers and I don't look anything like Mary Margaret though but she says she's my mom."

"Well you have like very light brown hair and it's curly."

"My hair is more blonde if you see it during the summer it's a lot lighter and my mom has kind of more black hair..."

"I haven't really seen you much?" Henry said

"Well I am a little older then you by a few years right?" Danielle questioned.

"I am 10"

"Your only 10!"Danielle said shocked.

"Yeah and you are?" Henry asked laughing that Dani was so shocked by his age.

"14 almost 15." Danielle said her birthday was coming soon.

"When is your birthday?"

"August 28th"

"Hey mine is also in August just the 7th."

"So yours just passed."

"Yes"

Happy Belated Birthday." Danielle said "But I am still 4 years older"

"Ah so what and Almost 5...Can I show you something?" Henry said placing his backpack down.

Danielle nodded her head and moved over Henry sat next to her and pulled out the story book.

"A book of fairy tales?"

"Yeah your mom gave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah we can share it but if I show you. This you promise not to tell anyone?" Dani nodded Henry opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Your 'adopted' mother is in this book she is well Snow White."

"Wait your believe that too!" Henry looked at Dani shocked.

"You believe the town's people are trapped here?" Henry said and Danielle nodded.

"Yes But who was I going to tell I wasn't going to go see Archie."

"I see him and it's only because my mom thinks I am crazy."

"Regina evil queen." Danielle said Henry nodded.

"Finally someone who understands me, I am leaving this town soon to go find my mother."

"How do you expect to find her?"

"Well uh your mom let me barrow her credit card."

"Really even I can't do that."

"I told her it was for a present for Regina."

"Ahhh of course. Sneaky much."

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danielle looked at Henry.

"Do you wanna come over to my house and we can talk more about this I am sure my mom won't mind...And we can look up some stuff on your mother?" Danielle asked. She really just wanted to finally be able to hang out with someone who understood her.

"Sure but I am sure the evil queen will mind but if she knows I am with your mom I don't think it will matter." Henry said grabbing his back and the two of them walked to Danielle's house. The door swung open and Danielle dropped her bag and took off her coat.

"Mom I am home." Danielle said and Mary Margaret stood in the kitchen.

"How was your day today? Oh hello Henry!" Mary Margaret said shocked to see him.

"Hey Ms. Blanchard" Henry said. Now he's friends with his teacher's daughter not weird at all.

"Mum can we go to my room?" Danielle asked Mary Margaret nodded.

"Sure honey I am making some cookies if you guys want any?" Mary said smiling

"Um Okay thank you." Danielle said kicking off her boots. Henry took off his coat and put his boots off

"I'll bring some up when I am done." The two kids ran up stairs too Danielle's room and then sat right next to the computer.

"So uh what's your mother's name?" Danielle said looking at Henry.

"Emma Swan." Henry said Danielle just looked at her.

"That's my favorite name ever since I was little I loved that name!"

"Really you do?"

"Yeah I write a lot of stories and I use the name Emma I haven't figured out why yet though...I use Emma and August in my stories."

"August?"

"Who is August?" Mary Margaret said looking at the two kids with a tray of cookies and 2 classes of milk.

"Oh just someone in my stories." Danielle said maybe Mary didn't know anything about her own past.

"Oh okay well I will be down stairs if you need anything Henry does Regina know you are here?"

"Uh no can you call her?" Henry asked.

"Of course I can!" Mary said and walked down the stairs leaving the two kids talking.

"So?" Henry said laughing a bit.

"Yeah I don't really know why I haven't figured it out yet." Danielle said laughing.

"Well maybe you are adopted and maybe August is your dad?" Henry said.

"Who knows I mean why would I be writing stories about characters with their names...any other names stand out?"

"Alice that's another name I use a lot but I am not sure why?"

"Like Alice and wonderland." Henry said...Danielle really wanted to agree with him but that just sounds silly.

"Maybe but who knows." Danielle said they looked up Emma Swan but nothing came up. Finally they looked at a website called who's your mom and found her they even found were she was.

"Boston that's really close!" Henry said happy.

"And how do you expect to get there?"

"I will just uh maybe take your moms card again."

"Really Henry?"

"Shh she might hear us." Henry said Danielle just looked at him

"So you think that she can break the curse?"

"Maybe I don't know." Henry said

"Well okay we have Emma but where do we find August I mean do we even know who he is in the book if he is in the book?" Henry grabbed the book and started flipping through?"

"Well I know who most of these people are."

"But?" Danielle said.

"But I don't know he has to be in the book though, I mean everyone in this town is here and part of the fairytale's."

"Exactly! August must mean something in this book." Danielle said.

"Very true." Henry said they looked up some more fairytale's but still couldn't figure out whom this August person might be. Danielle laid on her bed and Henry sat on the floor looking through the book of fairytale's once again.

"I GOT IT!" Henry said.

"Got what?" Danielle said sitting up on her bed.

"August must be Pinocchio!" Henry said

"What gave you that idea?" Danielle said she couldn't believe him.

"I don't know but I am sure he doesn't know who he is either like everyone else in this town."

"If he didn't know who he was where is he there is no one in this town named August."

"Well let's look for him."

"Well how do we find this August person I mean how do we know who or where he is?" Danielle said.

"I don't know."

"You know you have a huge imagination."

"Hey you said you said you believe this all too."

"I do it's just do you think my parents are Pinocchio and Alice?"

"I don't know." Henry said and looked around her room noticing she really did like Fairytales she had sketches all around her room. "You're a really good drawer."

"Uh thanks."

"Well why don't you come with me when I go find Emma."

"You think they know each other?" Danielle asked Henry just smiled.

What was this 10 year old getting her into but she couldn't wait to travel out of Storybrooke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They left that night they just ran out of Storybrooke, something was telling Danielle not to go but she needed the adventure. They got to a sign that said Portland. Well at least they got somewhere they were walking for a while anyways so it was taking a while. They found a bus station and bought the two tickets

"Where are you two headed?" an older man asked.

"Um Boston."

"Boston that's a long ways from here?"

"Look we got a credit card can you help us?"

"Sure here." The man took the card and paid for the two tickets. "Make sure you get on bus number 2 it will take you into Boston." The man said Danielle nodded and looked at Henry. "Why are two kids your age going to Boston?" The man asked.

"We are going to find my mom." Henry said with a smile the older man just looked at Danielle.

"You two kid's be careful take care of your brother." the man said Danielle looked back at him.

"Thank you." Danielle said and she and Henry walked off. 'Brother ha, no just friends but whatever."

"That man seemed nice." Henry said.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you about not talking to Strangers?"

"Yeah that's why I stayed quiet." Henry said Danielle looked at him. "Okay for the most part I stayed quiet...Hey he thinks were siblings I mean we kinda look alike?"

"No not at all Henry I don't see it." Danielle said the two got on the bus and headed for Boston. Once they were seated Henry started taking out the book.

"You brought the book?" Danielle said shaking her head.

"How else did you expect me to convince Emma?"

"I don't know." Danielle said the two got off the bus it wasn't too long of a trip and headed for the address they found. They started walking up the apartment stairs.

"Are you nervous?" Danielle asked.

"No not really she's my mom." Henry said as the two went up more stairs.

"Well yeah but." Danielle said grabbing Henry's arm looking at him.

"But what?" He looked at Danielle.

"I don't know never mind let's just go talk to her." Danielle said and they got too her door. Henry knocked, the door opened. "Can I help you?" A tall man stood there it was what Danielle always thought August would look like but it can't be him. He had brown hair and blue eyes with a beard. He wore a nice black jacket, with a blue colored shirt on underneath and black dress pants.

"Is there and Emma Swan that lives here?" Henry asked. The man nodded.

"Emma there is a boy outside looking for you?" The man shouted up the stairs

"Tell him to come in I will be right down." Emma said yelling down the stairs at the man, he looked at the two kids and welcomed them in.

"I never got your names what are they?" The man in his 30's asked.

"I am Henry and …." Henry looked at Danielle. "This is my friend Danielle." Henry said The man just looked at Danielle why did she look so familiar did he once meet her no he has never seen this girl before he says to himself.

"Come sit and Emma will be right down." The man said. Henry and Danielle went into the kitchen and sat down at the stools.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Do you have any juice?" Henry asked. He nodded and got him a glass. "Anything for you?" He asked looking at Danielle.

"Water please." Danielle said. "So what is your name?" Danielle asked the stranger.

"It's August." He said, Danielle's eyes went wide and Henry started to joke on his juice.

"You alright buddy?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"So what are you two kids doing here looking for Emma."

"Well we were looking for you too." Henry said Danielle just looked at him come on.

"Me why me?" August asked that's when Emma walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. She wore a nice pink dress and heels her makeup was done. She had curly blonde hair and green eyes. That's when it registered through Danielle's brain.

"I am sorry were you two going out on a date did we interrupt?" Danielle said.

"Yea we were just heading out for my birthday."

"Wait it's your birthday?" Henry asked.

"Yes I am 28 but what's going on who are you?" Emma asked.

"These two kids were looking for us." August stated.

"You look familiar have we met?" Emma asked Danielle she shook her head.

"You're Emma Swan?" Henry asked, He couldn't believe he was looking right at his mom.

"Yes."

"We let you in our house now what do you guys want." August said.

"August don't be rude about it." Emma said. Standing on the other side of the counter with her boyfriend.

"Um 10 years ago did you give a boy up for adoption?" Henry asked. Without thinking August probably didn't know.

"Wait you had a son?" August said shocked. Emma looked at him then at Henry and then at Danielle.

"Yes but I was only 18." Emma said it was one think she never had to tell August because she didn't happen to cross paths with him till she was 21.

"I am sorry I thought you knew." Henry said.

"No I never told him." Emma said quietly.

"Anything else you never told me?" August said looking at Emma, who was trying real hard not to cry.

"Well you didn't tell her you had a daughter did you?" Danielle added. August looked at Danielle in shock. 'Oh my gosh that's why he recognized her but no.'

"What do you mean?" August asked Danielle. Emma couldn't believe her ears he too had a kid and lied to her.

"14 years ago you left a baby in Storybrooke, Maine."

"I..." August was about to say.

"Can you two excuse us?" Emma said taking August up the stairs to talk. Leaving Henry and Danielle down stairs.

"How could you not tell me?" August yelled

"Because I didn't think I would see him again." Emma was scared. August never yelled at her like this but she was upset with him too.

"So don't you think telling me you had a son was important."

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter?!" Emma said upset.

"I gave her up when she was a baby sorry."

"Exactly I did the same with Henry...this is really not how I expected to celebrate my birthday." Emma said August leaned in and kissed her.

"I know but happy birthday."

"Thank you." Emma said and August hugged her.

"So I guess our kid's our down stairs then." August said shocked and scared.

"Yeah I think we should go talk to them." Emma said and the two walked back down stairs.

While Emma and August were talking Danielle and Henry had their own conversation.

"I didn't think you would just come out and say that." Henry said Danielle looked up from her glass of water.

"Neither did I but at least we now know they are our parents."

"Well your father and my mother."

"We ruined your mom's birthday."

"How was I supposed to know it was her birthday?"

"Weird how Emma and August are together right?"

"Very doesn't that make us like siblings?"

"No because there were no rings so they are only dating." Danielle said Henry nodded and the two adults walked back down the stairs looking at them.

Emma walked down with August and the two looked at Danielle and Henry.

"Why don't we all sit down on the couch and talk?" Emma said looking at them and they nodded. Emma and August sat on the chairs when Danielle and Henry sat on the couch

"Are you still in Storybrooke?" August asked.

"Yes." Danielle said looking at August.

"With the nice lady I left you with?" He said and Emma just looked at the talking between father and daughter.

"Her name is Mary Margaret." Danielle said.

"And Henry is living with you also?" Emma asked.

"No I live with Regina Mills." Henry said.

"Do they know you guys are here?" Emma asked.

"No we kind of just left." Henry stated

"Really kids we need to get you back." August said. He knew that Emma was very uncomfortable with all this and somehow so was Danielle maybe it was a girl thing.

"But..." Danielle said but August added in.

"We are going to come back with you and visit this Storybrooke for a while." August said shocking all 4 of them.

"What we are?" Emma asked.

"Yes we are going to see how our kids are doing."

"Our kids?" Emma said with a lift of the eyebrow.

"Your kid and my kid." August said being mature over this whole thing.

"Really you will come back with us?" Henry said smiling.

"You really don't have to if you don't want too." Danielle said.

"You are...my daughter Danielle I need to do this for you." August said nervous but somehow he knew what he was saying.

"Yes we will come back." Emma said the two adults finished talking with the kids gave them some food and went upstairs too pack some new clothes.

"Are we all set?" Emma asked. August nodded and looked at Danielle and Henry. Danielle was wearing one of Emma's jackets due to the fact she didn't even bring one herself.

"You look good in Emma's jacket." Henry said Danielle just ignored him.

"Let's go." Danielle said heading out the door following August. Henry hanged behind with Emma.

"You think she will be okay?" Henry said looking at Emma.

"I am sure we all will be." Emma said this was all very awkward for her but maybe this is how life was suppose to be. For now the 4 of them were on their way too Storybrooke and looked like a family. They all got into Emma's yellow bug car and left, heading for Storybrooke.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked it this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. -Lauren :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey I am back sorry for the long wait! Let me know what you guys think and any suggestions you guys have.**

It was late now and not many people where out on the streets. Emma drove slowly into the town. August looked at her with confusion.

"This is the town you guys live at?" Emma asked. Danielle sighed.

"Sadly it's not the best place ever."

"Okay we are going to bring you too your adopted family's homes guess we will crash somewhere here."

"There's Granny's Inn I am sure she won't mind." Danielle said. Emma nodded. Just then a man walked up to the car.

"Can I help you guys?" The older man asked then looked in the back. "Henry Danielle what are you 2 doing?" Archie asked.

"There giving us a ride back to our house don't worry." Danielle said.

"I will see you tomorrow for our meeting?" Archie asked. Henry nodded.

"Well goodnight." Archie said walking away with Pongo.

"Who was that man?"

"Dr. Archie Hopper."

"Ah." August said a bit confused but okay. Why did that name seem familiar too him.

"Where is your house?" Emma asked Henry looked at her.

"You promise you guys won't leave as soon as you leave us at our houses?" Henry asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Kid those eyes don't work but I promise we won't" Emma said Henry laughed.

"Okay keep driving make a right and then you will see a big white house." Henry said. Emma drove and stopped the bug outside a big white mansion.

"This your place." Emma said Henry nodded. Emma got out with him and walked him to his door. That's when a lady with black hair and dressed in a nice dress walked out.

"Henry where were you?!" Regina scolded.

"I found my real mom!" Henry shouted and ran passed her running to his room. Regina looked at Emma.

"Your his mother?"

"Hi..." Emma said nervously she didn't really want to have August or Danielle wait long hoping she could make this quick.

"Come in Ms."

"Swan." Emma said Regina nodded. Emma didn't stay for long and was very uncomfortable in the house once she got back into the car she got questioned.

"is she going to kill you?" Danielle asked stating the obvious that if Regina could she would.

"No why would you think that?" Emma asked Danielle.

"She's well the evil queen."

"No she was nice actually...Now where do you live?"

"Apartment right outside Granny's." Emma drove August didn't talk much. Once they arrived at Granny's they all got out of the car.

"You sure you will be fine?"

"Yeah my mom always thinks I am out thank you and sorry for all this." Danielle said apologizing August looked at her.

"Don't be sorry maybe tomorrow we can all go for a picnic or something?"

"Maybe." Danielle said and walked away towards her house. Emma looked at August and he looked at her.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Emma asked. August nodded. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you." August asked.

"Henry's adopted mother Regina scares me."

"Mayor Mills." August said Emma nodded. They entired the door too the Inn. Arguing in the back was heard what seemed like an older lady and a younger lady fighting. Once it got quiet, the older lady came out from the back office.

"Hello how may I help you?" The older lady at the counter asked.

"We'd like a room." August said.

"Forest of Town view?" Granny asked.

"Town." Emma said.

"What are your names?" Granny asked.

"I am August and this is my girlfriend Emma." August said Emma smiled a bit.

"Emma what a pretty name." An older man said they both turned around.

"You are?" August asked.

"Mr. Gold I own this place we don't get many visitors why are you here?"

"Just staying here for a few until we can go see our family in...New Hampshire." August said as a cover up. Emma took her bag and headed up the stairs.

"Have a nice stay." Mr Gold said leaving the Inn. August followed Emma to there small room. It was a single room with a bathroom.

"Cozy." Emma said laying down on the bed. August walked over to her.

"Happy birthday princess." He said giving her a kiss.

"I hate when you call me princess."

"I know you do." August said giving her one last kiss before he himself crashed on the bed exhausted.

**A/N- Short I know but I hope you liked it. I am going to try updating my other stories too no promises! Lauren :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got to update this I hope you like this! :)**

**Chapter 5**

"Danielle where on earth have you been?" Mary Margaret said once her daughter got in the door. Mary Margaret was still in her work clothes she was worried sick once she heard that she had missed school. She also wondered why Henry wasn't in class but she assumed he was sick.

"I was out with Henry." Danielle said she wasn't going to tell her mom the honest truth that would just crush her.

"You left really early this morning and Henry missed school today you were really with him?" Mary Margaret said raising her eye brow. Rats she could see right through her.

"Mom don't be mad but we left Storybrook." Danielle said waiting for the worst. Mary Margaret didn't say anything at first complete silence for a few seconds.

"You what!?" Mary Margaret yelled upset. "Why on earth would you do that you know I always say you can't leave the town!" She yelled Danielle wanted to run out of the apartment but she knew she couldn't do that.

"I know and I hate that I wanted some adventure I found my father!" Danielle yelled running to her room and slamming the door. Mary Margaret sighed she didn't know what else to say. She got two mugs of hot cocoa with a dash of cinnamon and went up to knock on her daughter's door.

"Dani sweetie can we please talk I am sorry I raised my voice at you." Mary Margaret wasn't sure why she was apologizing, her daughter did something wrong. Something she always told her not too but could she blame her Mary Margaret always had a heart for adventure too. She knocked on the door a few more times with no answer she pushed open the door to find the window open with a blanket outside hanging out the window 'Sneaky girl' Mary Margaret thought. She looked out the window too see her daughters light brown hair in the dark of the night, she figured she was going to Granny's to talk to Ruby it was where she usually went.

******Danielle&Henry****Danielle&Henry******

Emma and August laid it bed but none of them could sleep. After the day's events they barely slept about an hour until waking up. Emma sat up looking at August.

"I am sorry I never told you." Emma said looking down at August's eyes. He rubbed his eyes getting a clearer view of Emma.

"It's okay I am sorry I didn't tell you about my daughter." August said sitting up next too Emma. They both sighed there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" August said giving Emma a questionable look. He got up leaving Emma in the bed. He opened the door and there stood his daughter.

"Danielle what are you doing here shouldn't you be home?"

"My mom and I got into a fight I left." She said almost crying, you could already tell she was crying on the way here. Emma stood up from the bed and walked over taking Danielle into a hug like mothers tuition.

"Was she mad you came to get us?" Emma asked as they sat down on the edge of the bed, August on the other side. Danielle nodded.

"She doesn't really know there are two of you and I don't even think she knows you are here yet." She said her eyes were red.

"Danielle please doesn't cry we can talk to your mother…."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." Danielle said looking at her father.

"Emma and I can talk to her and I am sure we need to talk to Mayor Mills too." August said looking at Emma and back at Danielle.

"Good luck with that." Just then there was another knock at the door. Emma got up this time opening the door to the lady who had a pixie cut black hair and about the same height as here.

"Are you Ms. Blanchard?" Emma asked. Mary ran past her to her daughter.

"Danielle who are these people?" Mary Margaret asked. Danielle pushed away from her mother's grasp.

"My family they well he's my father." Danielle said pointing to August. Mary Margaret looked at August.

"August Booth and this is Emma Swan." August said Mary Margaret looked at Emma.

"Are you her mother?" She asked. Mary Margaret wanted to say she once met this women but she could not point out how.

"No I was just 13 when your daughter was born I am just her father's girlfriend." Emma said not wanting to say something stupid but it sounded stupid anyways.

"Mom I am sorry that I came here and that I left but please understand." Danielle said but Mary Margaret cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it young lady we are going back to the apartment and we will meet these two for dinner tomorrow. Anything else I should know?" Mary Margaret asked. Danielle looked at her then at August and Emma.

"You might want to have Regina and Henry their too." She said Mary Margaret sighed.

"Not my favorite person in the world." She said.

"Mayor Mills isn't nice is she?"

"You should ask your son Emma."

"Well have a good night Mr. Booth and Ms. Swan." Mary said walking out the door.

"Good night Emma and August!" Danielle said behind her mother.

"Night…." The two said looking at each other and shutting the door.

**A/N- Okay what did you think!:) I worked hard on it next chapter meeting at dinner with well you know who :) Lauren! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Can't believe already chapter 6 for this thank you for the amazing reviews :)**

Emma and August went down stairs in the small inn, They walked out and went too the diner. Danielle and Henry sat their with Mary Margaret and Regina 'oh crap' they thought.

"Emma!" Henry said waving too her ignoring Regina's glare. August and Emma went over and pulled too chairs up.

"Goodmorning!" Mary Margaret said with a smile. She was deffinitly more into this then Regina was.

"So …." August said sitting down.

"I want you both to know you guys aren't welcome here." Regina said rudely.

"Mom!" Henry said upset.

"To be honest why am I even here Henry lets go." Regina said getting up grabbing Henry's arm but he pulled back.

"She might have not raise me but I want to get to know Emma!" No one said anything and Emma just sat there. Regina looked at her son she couldn't believe this her own son.

"Henry you come with me right now!" Regina said pulling Henry with her. She would go out the diner though everyone was looking at Regina. Emma stood up to walk over to Henry.

"Mayor..."

"No don't you dare Ms. Swan. Henry you are coming with me that's it!" Regina said trying to get Henry but August stood in front of him.

"You can't keep him forever he is legally mine."

"I will take you to court then I don't care." Emma said she couldn't believe she even said that.

"This isn't the end Henry be back at dinner time." Regina said and left. Henry looked at Emma and ran over to give her a hug shocking her, "Thank you." he whispered. She hugged him back. They went back too the table.

"Coffee anyone?" Ruby asked they looked at her and laughed.

"I need something stronger." Emma said.

"Well that was interesting." Mary Margaret said as her and Danielle were joined back with August, Emma, and Henry.

"Mom please don't be that stricked with August." Danielle said Mary Margaret looked at her daughter.

"Of course not."

"Thank you Ms." August said smiling at his daughter.

**A/N- Okay what did you think sorry I am going to add to A Wish soon unsure what to add also it might only be a few more chapters for a Wish I am not sure how far I am going to go with this one though. Lauren :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why did you bring us here?" Emma asked Henry asked they walked down main street.

"Well..." Danielle said. August looked at his daughter and then back at Henry.

"It's because of the curse isn't it?" August said. Danielle looked at him shocked that he knew. Emma looked at August.

"What are you talking about August?" Emma said looking right at him stopping in front of Mr. Gold's pawnshop.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." August said Emma was so confused. Henry and Danielle stopped looking at their parents.

"August tell me!" Emma shouted she really didn't care if anyone else saw her.

"Your son's with the evil queen." August said. Emma looked at Henry, this is not how he wanted her to find out.

"Anything else I should know?" Emma asked.

"Mary Margaret is your mother." Danielle said.

"What that's impossible she's my age she can't be my mother I don't have parents." Emma said.

"Emma sweetheart it's." August said but Emma ran off too the Inn leaving them all their. Mr. Gold walked of his shop.

"What a lovely day it is." He said leaning on his cane.

"Mr. Gold it's kinda a bad time." Henry said looking at the older man.

"Where is Ms. Swan off too?" Mr. Gold asked August.

"Mr. Gold can you watch Henry and Danielle right now?" August asked avoiding the question.

"Sure."

"Thank you!" August said running off following Emma. Mr. Gold looked at Danielle and Henry.

"Do you know the truth of this town?" Danielle asked.

"Well it depends do I know about Regina yes, do I know about your parents yes, do I know about everyone else of course except for one." Mr Gold said.

"Whose the other one?" Henry asked curious.

"Come inside." Mr Gold said opening the door letting the two children in.

"You said you knew about our parents?" Henry asked.

"Well Danielle your grandfather is in this town...And Henry so is yours." Gold said. Henry looked at him confused.

"Same grandfather?" Danielle asked.

"No of course not..." Gold said with a laugh.

"I already know that David Nolan is my grandfather he is Emma's father." Henry said.

"Oh no your father's father." He said. His father another thing he really wanted to ask Emma about.

"Can we know anything else?" Danielle asked.

"In time yes." Mr. Gold said knowing the kids would obviously want to know more.

"Do you think we can go be with Mary Margaret." Danielle asked. Mr Gold nodded and the children left.

*****Accidental Friendship *** Accidental Friendship*****

"Emma wait up!" August said following her up the stairs.

"You knew!" Emma yelled. She got to the door of there rented room.

"I..." He said Emma glared at him.

"Well yes but..." She opened the door and really wanted to smack his face with it.

"Stop lying!" Emma yelled. "Do you even love me or is it because you knew all this."

"I don't lie...Of course I love you!" He said going up to her but she pulled back.

"Anything else I don't know like are you part of that damn fairy tale."

"Yes." He said looking down at his feet.

"August who are you really?" Emma said tilting up his face. He looked at her right into her eyes.

"You will just laugh and make fun of me." August said.

"As long as your not like." Emma started.

"Pinocchio." August said cutting her off Emma smiled.

"I fell in love with Pinocchio?" Emma said with a bit of a laugh.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." August said hurtful.

"So what happens when you lie?"

"I don't lie." August said.

"You don't lie?"

"Have you ever watched Pinocchio?"

"Yes my favorite childhood movie actually." Emma said.

"So I can't lie and I haven't lied I don't feel like finding out what happens if I do." August said.

"So you love me."

"Yes I love you more then anything."

"And your serious about you wanting to marry me?" Emma asked a bit nervous.

"Of course..."

"Are you going to purpose soon." Emma asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes...but I thought you weren't looking forward to that."

"No I am...I am 28 years old of course I am ready to get married...when are you going to purpose?"

"Soon." August said kissing her.

"Can we go take care of our kids." Emma asked looking up at August.

"Our kids I like the sound of that." August said with a smile. The two headed back too Gold's shop but he told them to go to Mary's place.

*****Accidental Friendship *** Accidental Friendship*****

Henry and Danielle walked into their apartment.

"Mom can you make Hot Cocoa for Henry and I?" Danielle asked. The two sat at the counter.

"Of course I can sweetie, where is Emma and August?" Mary asked she liked having the two around.

"They are at the Inn Emma got upset over something August said."

"Oh I hope they are okay!" Mary said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Danielle got up to answer it.

"Emma August!" She said happy to see them.

"Should I make two more hot cocoa's?"

"Cinnamon with it please!" Emma said. Mary smiled "I like it with cinnamon too!" They all sat together and Henry leaned over to Danielle and whispered. "All we need is David too be here." Danielle laughed a bit the 3 adults looked at them.

"What's so funny?" Mary asked.

"Oh nothing..." Danielle said with a laugh.

**A/N- Okay hope you liked this update! Lauren :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Like magic there was a knock, Mary Margaret went to the door open it.

"David?" Mary said shocked and surprised to see him.

"Hey can I ….oh you have company." He said.

"No it's fine come on in." She said happily. "How are you doing?"

"I am okay Kathryn has been having me rest like crazy and I am just trying to figure things out, at least my headaches have been going away." He said.

"that good. Okay let me introduce you….Everyone this is David Nolan, This is Emma and August and well these are their kids."

"I thought that Danielle was your daughter."

"I'm adopted." She said bluntly.

"Well very nice too meet you Emma and August." David said shaking hands with the two adults. "Mary we are going to take the kids out to this diner that August wants to go to are you okay with that it's out of town?"

"Yes did you guys let Regina know?"

"Do you think I care what she thinks?" Emma said Snow laughed and the 4 left Mary and David to talk.

"Finally alone at last." David said after they left.

"David why are you here?" Mary asked as they sat on the couch.

"I felt like I needed to be here I don't' know why?"

"Oh," She said She knew she wanted him hear too but she wasn't sure why.

"Mary Margaret…." David said looking right into her eyes.

"Yes David?" She said he leaned into her and kissed her softly she didn't pull back, after a little while he pulled back.

"David you're married!" She said ashamed.

"I don't care something is telling me we belong together!" He said.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked questioning him.

"I think I love you Mary!"He said.

"Oh come on David we barely know each other." She knew he sounded crazy but she was crazy too then.

"You feel the same way I know it!" David said pleading he couldn't lose Mary not again he just wasn't sure when he lost her before.

"Of course I do." She said upset. She fell back in his arms.

"We will figure this out I'll leave Kathryn." David said kissing Mary's forehead.

A/N- not what I typically write but hope you liked it! :) Lauren!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to add! I added more to the end!:) Next chapter will be the last enjoy!**

As they were walking to the bug, Regina Mills was walking in their direction.

"Mom what are you doing?" Henry asked a bit confused.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Booth may I talk to you guys privately."

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of the children." Emma said, looking at Danielle and Henry then back at Regina

"Fine very well, my mother is coming into town."

"I thought Grandma was dead?" Henry asked. Regina looked at Henry, that is what she told him and that was the truth up until this morning.

"Here's the thing Henry I thought she was dead."

"So you're saying your mother came back from the dead? Weird." August said with a laugh kind of.

"No nothing like that…..she faked her own death, anyways back to my point. I want you guys to get of here for a while my mother is bad news.

"Why out of all people should we listen to you?" Emma asked.

"Because even though I am not happy with you guys being here and all, I do love Henry and for his safety I want you guys to leave." Regina said Emma looked at August.

"We had plans to go to dinner tonight at a diner…..can we do that and then leave?"

"Oh yes of course she won't be here till tomorrow night just leave tomorrow morning for about a week I will text you when you can come back." Emma nodded she didn't mind taking the kids for a while, of course they would have to check with Mary Margaret though.

"Wait does your mother know at all of Henry?"

"No….nothing I cleaned up the entire house too make it as Henry never existed." Regina said.

"Oh gee thanks mom." Henry said kind of hurt.

"Henry it's for your own good this lady is not a nice person." Regina said bending down talking to Henry.

"Well now I know where you get it from." Henry said getting into the car with Danielle and shutting the door.

"Sorry about earlier and well sorry about that now with Henry he's just."

"I know Ms. Swan now go have fun with ….your family." Regina said, and walked away. Emma and August looked at each other.

"That wasn't weird at all." Emma said with a laugh. August just nodded. "Uh so we got to go away for a week where should we go?"

"I don't really know I mean we could go too New York or just back to the apartment in Boston with the kids?" Emma suggested.

"I like that idea let's just get back to the apartment." August said the two of them got in the car and drove to the small diner with the kids.

Danielle and Henry entered the diner and sat down next to each other while Emma and August sat across from them.

"Kid's what do you want to get?"

"Most of the stuff is the same as at Granny's?" Danielle questioned August.

"Yes but it taste different and there is also an actual restaurant meal with other foods too." August added. Danielle flipped the menu over and mouthed oh. The waitress came up to the table, she was very perky like Ruby but different at the same time.

"Hi my name is Anna what can I get you guys to drink?" She said.

"I'll take a root beer." Henry said. "Sprite." Danielle ordered. "Water for me and for the 3 of them." Emma said, August was last and ordered a beer.

"Okay great I'll be back with your drinks." Anna said then walked away.

August looked at Henry and Danielle. "So Regina said that she wants us to take you guys out of town just for a little bit, we still need to ask Mary Margaret but we are just thinking of going back to the apartment and that way you guys can get the feel of city life?" August said kind of posing a question.

"Yay! Can we go shopping?" Danielle looked at Emma.

"Of course we can." Emma said with a smile. She's been dying to go shopping just hasn't found the time too.

"Yay!" Danielle said. Henry and August just looked at them.

"Girls and shopping." Henry said with a laugh.

"Well we can go see Fenway and maybe go to the Garden if you want." August asked Henry.

"August why don't we take them to the Garden together if we can get tickets."

"Ah good point." Obviously they could get tickets. August became great friends with one of the guys at the Garden who would always allow him and Emma in last minute.

"I think there's a Bruins game in 2 nights." Henry said with a smile, and then looked at Danielle who was smiling too.

"We can go then I will just text Robert." August said with a smile. There waitress came back with their drinks and then they ordered there food. Henry and Danielle split a small pizza, while Emma got spaghetti and meatballs, and August got steak. Once they were all done with their food they took a stroll in the park. Henry and Danielle played tag throughout the bushes and benches but stayed close while August and Emma just walked quietly. They all sat down at a bench for a little bit just to talk.

"Why did you take us here August?" Danielle questioned her father.

"Well if you must know this is where I took Emma a few years ago on one of our first dates?" August said looking at Emma who was blushing.

"Awe really! That's so cute!" Danielle said happily.

"How long ago did you guys meet?" Henry asked, not really knowing if they ever asked that question.

"Long time ago." August said with a smirk.

"Why aren't you guys married yet I mean if it's been a while how are you guys not like even engaged." Danielle asked being a bit nosy.

"In time it will happen, just have been enjoying the life we have." Emma said with a smile. With that the family of 4 walked back to the car and headed back to Storybrooke too back for there week long adventure in Boston.

*****ACCIDENTAL FRIENDSHIP*** ACCIDENTAL FRIENDSHIP*** ACCIDENTAL FRIENDSHIP*****

They got into their apartment and Danielle and Henry looked out at the view. "You can see like the entire city from here!" Henry said with a smile.

"Yes you can reason why we got it." August said with a smile. He looked at Emma and smiled. Throughout the week they walked the freedom trail, went to a bruins game, went to the aquarium and went shopping. Emma got a text from Regina saying they could come back late Saturday night. Emma looked at August.

"We are allowed to go back now." Emma said August looked at her.

"Yes of course I do but I love the life we have here I missed it for the few weeks we were there."

"That makes sense." August said hugging Emma. August sat up in bed and looked at Emma.

"Yes?" Emma asked confused.

"I love you, you know that." August said taking Emma's hands.

"Of course I do what is going on?"

"The kids got me thinking." He said reaching over to his bed side dresser pulling out a box. "Emma will you marry me?" He asked he opened the box there was a small silver band with a single diamond.

"August."

"I know you don't want a huge wedding and that's okay. I also know you didn't want a big proposal because well you hate all that."

"Yes! Yes I will marry you." She said he slid the ring on her finger and they kissed. She pulled back for a second.

"I love you so much!" Emma said. August smiled, the kids will love this.

"Okay guys come in!" August said Henry and Danielle ran into their room, "Yay you said yes!" Henry said hugging his mom.

"You guys knew?" Emma said shocked.

"I helped him pick the ring out." Danielle said with a smile.

"I love it!"

"I did too!" Henry said.

**Hope you liked it one chapter left :) Lauren :)**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The wedding seemed to be somewhat perfect. Emma wore a beautiful long white dress it wasn't as poofy as Mary Margaret had wanted it, but she wasn't going to argue with her. Mary Margaret was the maid of honor and the bride's maids were Danielle, Ruby. August was waiting patiently with Henry, Archie, and Marco.

August, Henry, David were dressed in Tux's and Danielle wore a blue dress matching Mary Margaret.

"Emma you look stunning" Danielle said.

"Sweetie you can call me Mom okay if you want." Danielle looked at Mary Margaret.

"It's okay Danielle she is now going to be your mom but I will always be." The lady with the short haircut said smiling.

"You are always going to be my mother even though…well Yeah" Danielle said hugging Mary Margaret.

"Alright Dani I might cry and ruin my makeup." Mary Margaret said with a laughed.

"So when you and dad go on your honeymoon are Henry and I staying with Mary Margaret and David?" Danielle asked.

"Yes." Emma said. She still couldn't believe she was getting married and especially with people around. There was a knock on the door and David stepped in.

"You all set?"

"Yes." Emma said with a smile. She wasn't going to walk down the aisle alone so she asked David only because she trusted him most besides August. Mary Margaret was going to walk down with Archie which wasn't too weird but it was at the same time.

"I can't believe I am getting married today." Emma said with a smile.

"I am sure your parents would be proud." Mary Margaret said smiling at Emma.

"I feel they are closer then I think but that doesn't matter my family is here." Emma said with a smile. Hugging David and Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead. "I love you" She said. "I love you too." Emma said. Just then there was a flash of light and a cool breeze that went all around Storybrooke. Emma looked at David and Mary Margaret.

"What just happened." Emma asked and looked at Danielle.

"You broke the curse." Danielle said with a smile. Henry ran into the room.

"Mom you did it you broke the curse!" Henry said Happy, August came in shielding his eyes.

"I can't see bride before we get married it's bad luck." August said.

Emma and August said their I do's and lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

**A/N- I didn't want to leave you guys hanging I feel a sequel of this story somehow :) Lauren :)**


End file.
